Ce qu'il a interrompu
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Vous pensiez que vous seriez tranquille chez vous pour un petit moment intime ? Et bien, Antoine va faire l'expérience que non, Murphy et sa loi lui broient bien les noisettes !


**Titre :** Ce qu'il a interrompu  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Mon Nom Est Légion (Salut les Geeks).  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> L'émission, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent au très grand Mathieu Sommet. La fanfiction _Mon Nom Est Légion_ Le Rien.  
><strong>Personnagespairings :** Antoine D., Mathieu S., mention de la mère d'Antoine et Alexis L. ; Mathieu/Antoine.  
><strong>Ce que vous allez trouver dedans (anciennement « genre », « résumé » et « blabla ») :<strong> OUI, C'EST LA DEUXIÈME FOIS QUE J'ÉCRIS UNE FANFICTION D'UNE FANFICTION !  
>… à partir de presque deux lignes et d'une phrase et demie, j'ai l'inspiration pendant ma bêta du chapitre cinq de <em>MNEL<em> (je crois même l'avoir écrit en note). Cela dit, je pense que cet OS peut se dire indépendamment de la fic, même si c'est mieux pour avoir le contexte en tête.  
>(pour les lecteurs de MNEL, c'est la scène qu'évoque Antoine en souvenirs pendant sa conversation avec Nyo).<br>**Remerciements :** À Chaton (enfin Meta, enfin, Le Rien) pour sa fanfic génial et de me supporter dans mes délires. À vous, cher fandom, je vous aime très fort *coeur* *scalpel pour Déponia*.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T/M pour cause de petit lime.

* * *

><p>Antoine voulait faire découvrir ses nombreuses facettes cachées à son petit-ami, pour rattraper le temps perdu, pour se faire pardonner de sa bêtise. Et si sa mère lui avait bien appris quelque chose en vingt-cinq ans d'éducation, le meilleur moyen d'appâter sa proie pour qu'elle tombe entre vos filets, c'était avec de la bouffe.<br>« Comment crois-tu que j'ai mis la main sur ton père ? »  
>« Merci maman, je me passerai de ce genre de détails. »<br>En l'occurrence, il maîtrisait assez bien quelques recettes et son risotto faisait à chaque fois des heureux.  
>Et il comptait bien le faire goûter, bouchée par bouchée, à Mathieu et qui savait ce qu'il se déroulerait à la suite de ce dîner, sans chandelles certes mais à deux, dans l'appartement de Mathieu, sur le canapé.<p>

Rien que d'y songer, des images peu catholiques s'imposaient et s'enchainaient dans sa tête, à la vitesse d'un film. Des images de fantasmes s'ajoutaient à celles ses souvenirs lors de leurs ébats et Antoine sentait une chaleur coupable embraser son bas-ventre et lui donner des sueurs froides.  
>Reprenant contenance avec beaucoup de self control, il ne resta de sa mésaventure interne qu'un sourire en coin.<p>

« Tu pensais à quoi ? »

Évidemment _il_ le remarqua. Antoine déposa les clefs dans une boîte, sur une commode, se débarrassa de sa veste kaki en la déposant sur une chaise et maudit son petit ami si observateur à son égard.

« Rien de bien important » dit-il nonchalamment.

Il posa le sac de courses sur la table basse du salon, se soustrayant aux rayons lasers que représentaient à ce moment-là les yeux bleu de Mathieu.  
>Il n'en croyait pas un mot et ça tombait bien parce qu'Antoine non plus.<br>Mathieu déposa ses propres courses au sol, un sourcil relevé et posa ses deux mains sur les hanches.  
><em>Nomdedieuquilétaitsexy<em> et les images qu'Antoine s'était empressé de chasser revinrent au triple galop dans son esprit.  
>Non, il ne sentait pas le rouge lui monter aux joues, <em>pas du tout<em>. Et il ne se sentait _absolument pas_ moite lorsque Mathieu s'avança d'un pas félin vers lui, le forçant à reculer.

« Je connais ce regard » ronronna le châtain, qui le déshabiller du regard.

Une des déstabilisantes habitudes de Mathieu était la façon dont il le regardait. Non, se corrigeait Antoine à l'instant même, il _ne_ le regardait _pas_. Il le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'Antoine sentait ses yeux lécher et mettre en ébullition chaque partie de son corps qui faisait l'objet d'une telle attention. Une étrange impression, comme s'il sentait sur (et _dans_) lui les intentions de luxure pure à l'encontre de sa personne Parfois, Antoine se rendait compte que ce n'était pas exactement Mathieu à ces moments-là mais plutôt le Patron, qui s'évertuait alors à rendre la suite des évènements beaucoup plus sportive et indécemment plaisante. Bien heureusement, il couchait rarement avec la personnalité la plus sombre et Antoine s'abandonnait volontiers dans les bras chauds de son aimé. Ou vice-versa.

Pour l'heure, Mathieu détaillait ses réactions physiques, ses mimiques, s'en amusait et prenait avantage de son trouble. Antoine se cogna contre le mur derrière lui et déglutit difficilement en voyant le sourire de son vis-à-vis s'agrandir. Celui-ci s'approcha, entra et piétina son espace intime, le tout sans jamais rompre l'échange visuel. Antoine sentait leur chaleur corporelle respective alors que leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, malgré les couches de vêtements.

« Je sais à quoi tu pensais » affirma Mathieu sur le même ton.  
>« Ah oui ? Comment tu peux l'aff-aah » Et Antoine, piégé contre le mur, clôt les paupières au moment où l'autre, les deux mains plaqués tout autour de lui, ondula son bassin contre le sien, accentuant le contact contre la cloison.<p>

Sans que leurs corps ne se frôlent, ce n'était que le relief de leur braguette qui massaient leur sexe. Antoine rejeta doucement la tête en arrière, avala avec difficulté sa salive, inconscient du regard vorace qui suivait le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam. Il remua lui aussi son bas-ventre, ne voulant aucunement être en reste. Il perçut un halètement et Mathieu contre-attaqua en glissant une main froide sous son t-shirt, attirant un glapissement pitoyable de sa part, suivi d'un autre gémissement lorsqu'une bouche chaude se posa sur la base de son cou dénudée, que des dents et une langue molestaient son épiderme à fleur de peau.

Mathieu connaissait ses points faibles et s'appliquait très sérieusement à les utiliser dans des situations _très_ inconfortables (nom de dieu, il voulait bannir de son esprit la scène de la fil d'attente du supermarché !) ou _très_ appropriée, comme maintenant.

La bouche mordilla la peau fine de son cou, remontant le long de la carotide alors qu'une main avait saisi un de ses poignets pour l'immobiliser contre le mur, l'autre s'affairait à glisser sur son ventre, pour toucher la boucle de sa ceinture, puis de descendre. La respiration d'Antoine s'emballait, lui-même se sentait décoller tant les multiples sensations le rendaient fou, il pencha la tête sur le côté, facilitant la tâche à Mathieu, qui eut un petit rire.

Antoine se contracta soudainement lorsqu'il sentait deux doigts inquisiteurs se faufiler entre les boutons de sa braguette, touchant de l'extrémité froide son érection douloureuse et durement chaude.

Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

« Petit coquin va. »

Antoine ne put savoir s'il l'avait imaginé ou alors quand cela avait-il été prononcé. Les yeux toujours fermés, le corps aux prises d'un Mathieu entreprenant, il n'était que halètements, frissons et il quémandait plus. Il amorça un va-et-vient contre les doigts qui taquinaient sa verge en quête d'attention plus manuelle. Il eut un spasme de plaisir lorsqu'un long doigt s'infiltra si loin qu'il caressa son gland hypersensible. _Plusieurs fois_. Il jura alors que l'autre doigts s'amusait à tracer à l'aveugle les veines palpitantes de son pénis. Il psalmodiait le nom de son homme lorsque celui-ci dessina du bout de sa langue les reliefs de son cou, s'arrêtant, reprenant, s'attardant, jouant de concert avec les doigts farceurs. Il eut un sursaut de regret lorsque la main se retira. Il déglutit encore une fois lorsque la paume empoigna son sexe à travers le jean, appréciant la longueur sous érection, tâtant ses bourses, descendant plus loin, remontant vers le centre d'attention.

Mathieu décida de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses et semblait vouloir le finir contre ce mur. Tout à son monde, le bruit lointain de la boucle de sa ceinture qu'on défait méthodiquement alors qu'une langue mutine prenait très certainement sa tension artérielle tant elle insistait sur son artère carotide, Antoine crut à une blague de son cerveau lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Tous deux interloqués, la magie du moment s'estompa brutalement.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un moment de gêne s'instaura alors qu'ils prenaient leurs distances. Le corps encore habité par une certaine tension sexuelle, Antoine resta cloué contre mur alors que Mathieu s'en alla à l'entrée et décrocha l'interphone. Il revint deux petites minutes, un sourire timide aux lèvres, malgré la mine déconfite.

« C'est Alexis. »

Et Antoine sut que ce type était la plaie du monde et qu'ils n'allaient définitivement pas devenir copains.

Merde, ils allaient baiser et voilà que l'autre ramenait sa fraise !

Le regard orageux, Antoine saisit Mathieu par les épaules, se penchant en avant pour plaquer ses lèvres contre la bouche bée face à lui. Il glissa une main sur la nuque pour renforcer le baiser qui s'enflammait tandis que sa consœur se plaqua avec possessivité sur les fesses. Si Mathieu fut surpris par sa manoeuvre, il ne le montra pas et répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur, les mêmes regrets, entourant de ses bras le cou de son aimé. Tous deux gémissaient en sentant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur corporelle qui les enveloppait dans une bulle de désir et d'amour.

L'engouement du baiser les enflamma un instant. Ils ne se séparaient que pour échanger un regard fiévreux et respirer le même air avant de se ressouder, de bouger les lèvres, de caresser les langues, de mordiller un peu. À Antoine de dire « _tu m'appartiens_ » et à Mathieu de répondre « bien sûr que oui crétin ».

On toqua à la porte d'entrée. Le bruit sourd résonna dans l'appartement silencieux, à l'exception de frottements de vêtements et de bruits indécents de baisers successifs.

Mathieu allait se dégager des bras du brun mais celui-ci quémanda encore un baiser, rapide, profond, accompagnant son geste par la pression de ses doigts provocateurs sur le postérieur tendu. Leurs bassins ondulèrent et un gémissement fut étouffé par une bouche vorace et satisfaite de l'effet provoqué.

Alors Antoine rompit le baiser, se redressa quelque peu pour fixer le visage de son petit-ami. Les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte laissant échappé un souffle court, ces délicieuses lèvres qui lui donnaient envie de mordiller, de suçoter, de les voir le prendre comme Mathieu savait faire, ces lèvres et cette bouche damnées qui le rendaient fous. Il apercevait les dents blanches, carrés, une ligne d'émail forte, les deux incisives pointus et une idée germa dans sa tête en ébullition.

Si Mathieu avait à présent les bras ballants, ne sachant manifestement pas où les placer alors qu'il devait accueillir leur invité impromptu, les mains d'Antoine quittèrent leur position d'origine pour s'infiltrer sous la chemise. Ne lâchant pas son aimé des yeux, le regard toujours orageux, Antoine apprécia la surprise et le glapissement qui sortirent de la bouche rouge et tentatrice lorsque le bout de ses doigts se posèrent sur le haut du torse, s'attardèrent sur les tétons (« … Antoine… », gémit adorablement Mathieu), glissèrent sur les côtes. Ses mains pétrirent franchement les hanches tandis qu'il baissa la tête pour l'enfouir dans le cou de Mathieu, qui devait se demander alors quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer à son petit-ami. La bouche à demi-ouverte, Antoine la laissa naviguer le long du cou, les yeux fermés, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille, murmurant quelque chose qui fit frissonner son vis-à-vis avant de la laisser frôler la peau fine. Mathieu passa ses bras sur ses épaules, tentant encore une fois peut-être de se dégager de sa position.

Des dents se plantèrent alors dans la chair, ignorant le halètement fort du jeune homme, ni même la poigne forte sur sa tête, des doigts qui se crispèrent sur des mèches de cheveux marrons. Antoine se décolla avant de replonger pour sucer la peau humide et endolorie, savourant l'odeur et le goût de Mathieu, dégustant le long gémissement qu'il sentait et entendait près ses oreilles avant de le lâcher, satisfait de son travail.

« _Tu m'appartiens_. »

Mathieu n'aurait jamais cru qu'Antoine ne lui fasse une crise de jalousie aussi intense, se fit-il la réflexion alors qu'il ouvrait à Alexis Lloyd, remettant distraitement sa chemise.


End file.
